forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack the Gnome
"Jack felt he was a great rival of Lady Alustriel due to some undetailed slight he apparently made against her about a century before the year of his death." I would like to know who put this because it is wrong. Not once does he say he is a rival or even equal in power. He says he is terrified of her and even suggest the enter orc army retreats after seeing her. He literally begs his host to flee after seeing her fearing to face her again after becoming terrified of her centuries ago. :If you can cite a source (preferably with a page number) for your information, by all means, please correct. Ask for help if you need it. —Moviesign (talk) 19:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) page 209 "we have them routed! Now is the moment of victory!" a frustrated Hakuun said as he stood alone behind the charging horde. He wanted to go with them, or to serve as jaculi's conduit, as he often had, to launch a barrage of devastating magic. But Jaculi would not begin that barrage, and worse, the uninvited parasite interrupted him every time he tried to use his more conventional shaman's magic. A temporary moment, to be sure, Jack said in his thoughts. "What foolishness..." That is lady Lady Alustriel, Jack explained. Alustriel of the Seven Sisters. Do not draw her attention! "She is running!" Hakuun protested. She will know me. She will recognize me. She will turn loose her army and all of her wizards and all of her magic to destroy me, Jack explained. It is an old grudge, but one that neither i nor she has forgotten! Do nothing to draw her attention. "She is running! We can kill her," said Hakunn. Jack's incredulous laughter filled his head with dizzying volume, so much so that the shaman couldn't even start off after Grguch and the others. He just stood there, swaying, as the battle ended around him. Inside Hakuun's head Jack the brain mole breathed a lot easier. In truth, he had no idea if Alustriel remembered the slight he had given her more than a century earlier. But he surely remembered her wrath from that dangerous day, and it was nothing that Jack the Gnome ever wanted to see again. This is the only time he mentions Alustriel in the book unless i forgot a piece earlier. He sure does not seem like a rival to me, he is terrified. I could have sworn he eve asked them to flee but apparently not, since this is word from word form the page. --J spencer93 (talk) 21:32, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :So change the wording of the paragraph to better describe his relationship with Alustriel and add the citation at the end of your last sentence. Go ahead, it won't hurt :) You can cut and paste the citation from here: :—Moviesign (talk) 22:26, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :A friendly reminder dont post the "" stuff or it wont work, the Nowiki stuff makes the HTML codes useless. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 08:16, June 3, 2014 (UTC) lol thank you. Next time i will know how to do it. So can i add information freely as i go through my 3.5 books and game material? :I recommend you look through the policies, especially the past tense and plagiarism policies. I can speak from experience that you will save yourself, or someone else, lots of work if you follow these polices from the start. I am still rewriting some of my earliest contributions :-/ The pages and the Forum might be useful also. Feel free to ask questions on our Talk pages. Most of all, have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 00:04, June 4, 2014 (UTC)